


Sacrificio

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Other, Y SI VIVO CIEN AÑOS CIEN AÑOS PIENSO EN TI
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Sacrificio

El frio calaba hasta los huesos, sus orejas estaban frias. Apesar de usar un enorme abrigo de piel de foca y plumas de pinguinos enanos, sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos cubiertos con guantes. Habia una paz hermosa, el agua apenas hacia ruido al moverse por los canales que simulaban calles. Una suave voz rompio el silencio, saludandole de manera amable a aquel chico alto, de piel morena y eternamente con una melena oculta en su cola de caballo, simbolo de una guerrero en su tribu del sur.

Cubierta con traje azul de piel de lobo y oso polar, orejeras, guantes. Sonreia. Su cabello lleno de curvas por todos lados. Tenia una sonrisa. Ella era mas bajita que el guerrero de la tribu del agua del sur. Apesar de tener poco de conocerse se sentian muy bien en compañia uno del otro, no hablaban mucho pero estaba bien, se podrian congelar.

Sokka: Mira te hice algo (Alargando su brazo)

Yue: Es un oso?  
Sokka: No es un pez, vez tiene una aleta y sus ojos  
Yue: Sokka, me tengo que ir (mientras se soltaba de su brazo)

El guerrero se quedo pensativo y arrojo el detalle que le habia hecho a yue, preguntandose a si mismo que fue lo que habia hecho mal. Quedandose unos minutos contemplando la luna, mientras yue llegaba al palacio del Polo Norte.

Pasando los dias en lo que el avatar entrenaba o al menos lo intentaba, sokka se involucraba en las cuestiones economicas y sociales del Polo Norte, veia seguido a Yue, al lider Arnook,Hahn.

Aun que trataran de evitarse un poco, parecia que los espiritus confabulaban para que aceptaran lo que sentian.

Una tarde Sokka tuvo un poco de valor e invito a Yue a dar una vuelta en appa, salieron de la fortaleza del polo norte, el ambiente era tenso, pero la chica de los cabellos rizados se acerco al alto guerrero y le abrazo, este respondio y la rodeo con sus brazos. Sus miradas chocaron, sus ojos decian lo que sus bocas y posturas no podia. Con solo verse sabian lo que pasaba, en un momento sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse cuando...

Yue: Esta nevando

Sokka: En el polo sur neva siempre, que importa  
Yue: No es temporada de nieve  
Sokka: (observando el cielo y contemplando un par de copos grisaceos)...Esto no es nieve, esto paso antes de que la nacion del fuego atacara mi tribu.  
Yue: Que?  
Sokka: Vamos hay que alertar a todos (El beso tendra que esperar por ahora)

Dirijiendose rapidamente a la fortaleza para avisar y prepararse ante el inminente ataque.

Los barcos de la Arma de Fuego estaban bastante cerca, dirijidos por el Almirante Zhao. Los guerreros del Polo Norte se alistaron junto con el avatar para poder atacar y defender a su pueblo.

Zhao fue claro, no atacaria si le entregaban al avatar y a todos los maestros agua. Ante la negativa, aviso que empezaria atacar sin piedad, hasta derrumbar todo. Ante la terrible situacion Aang tomo la decicion de entrar en estado avatar, pero no sabia muy bien como, tendria que entrar al mundo de los espiritus. Pero necesitaria la ayuda de sus vidas pasadas y mas importante a la chica de cabello risado para entrar al mundo desconocido de los espiritus.  
Yue ayudó aang en entrar en el , llevándolo a él y katara al oasis de los espiritus . Más tarde, cuando Aang había sido capturado por Zuko , acompañó a Katara y Sokka mientras rastreaban a los dos en appa.

A su regreso al Oasis de los Espíritus, fueron confrontados por Zhao , quien golpeó fatalmente al Espiritu de la Luna, encarnado en un pez , dejando a todos los maestros agua impotentes sin la influencia de la luna.Iroh , quien apareció en el oasis buscando a su sobrino, vio que Yue había sido tocada por el Espíritu de la Luna.

Le comentó esto a la chica de cabello chino, y ella, una vez más actuó diligentemente por su tribu y por aquellos a quien amaba, sacrificándose a sí misma con el fin de devolver la vida que el Espíritu de la Luna le había dado la vida cuando recién había nacido y otras tantas capacidades diferentes a los demas maestros y no- maestros. Un silencio se hizo presente entre todos: Iroh, Aang, Katara, Sokka.

Sokka: No tienes por que hacerlo!!!...  
Yue: No se trata de mi... si no de mi tribu

Sokka: Podemos hacerlo  
Yue: Y de ti  
Sokka: No soy debil puedo pelear!!!  
Yue: Lo siento tanto Sokka (Colocando sus manos sobre el pez donde habitaba el espiritu de la luna).

Su sacrificio fue hecho en contra de los deseos de Sokka, pero al final el joven guerrero no la detuvo. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el pez, cerró los ojos y murió en los brazos de Sokka. 

Su espíritu apareció poco después, vestido con una larga túnica blanca.  
Ella susurró dulcemente: "Adiós, Sokka. Siempre estaré contigo",acercandose una a el otro y los dos compartieron un último beso antes de que Yue desapareciera por completo.

Cada que el guerrero contemplaba la luna llena sin importar donde estuviera sentia la presencia de aquella chica, que se sacrifico por darle equilibrio al mundo y evitar que los dañaran.

...SOMOS UNA BREVE HISTORIA, PERO LA VOLVERIA A VIVIR 1000 VECES MAS.....


End file.
